1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to applications and features related to controlling various devices, appliances and media via a set top box (STB). More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method and system for controlling external devices, appliances and media based on digitally programmed content stored within the STB.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical household contains several home devices, appliances or equipment (collectively “home devices”). For example, these home devices may include electronic devices as security systems, theatre equipment (e.g., TVs, VCRs, stereo equipment, and direct broadcast satellite services or (DBSS), also known as digital satellite services (DSS)), sprinkler systems, heating, ventilating and air conditioning equipment (“HVAC”), lighting systems, microwaves, dish washers, ovens/stoves, and washers/dryers.
In general, home devices are used to perform tasks that enhance a homeowner's life style and standard of living. For example, a dishwasher performs the task of washing dirty dishes and relieves the homeowner of having to wash the dishes by hand. A VCR can record a TV program to allow a homeowner to watch a particular program at a later time. Security systems protect the homeowner's valuables and can reduce the homeowner's fear of unwanted entry.
Home devices (such as home theatre equipment) are often controlled using a single common control unit, namely a remote control device. This single common control unit allows a homeowner to control and command several different home devices using a single interface. Thus, many manufacturers have developed control units for controlling and commanding their home devices from a single interface.
One drawback associated with using the remote control unit as related to command and control of a home device is that it provides static control and command logic for controlling and commanding each home device. Therefore, a particular remote control unit can only control and command those home devices for which it includes the necessary control and command logic. For example, if a remote control unit comprises logic for controlling a television (TV), a videocassette recorder (VCR), and a digital video device (DVD), but not a compact disk (CD) unit, the remote control unit cannot be used to command and control the CD unit. In addition, as new home devices are developed, the remote control unit will not be able to control and command the new home devices that require command and control logic that was not known at the time the remote control unit was developed.
Another drawback associated with using remote control units is that known remote control units cannot control a plurality of diverse devices, and more particularly cannot control a plurality of devices having different capabilities to communicate with a single, centralized device in order to provide a service.
However, various computer-based home automation or home control systems are being introduced into consumer or subscriber environments. For example, current technology includes computer-based control of AC (alternating current) power line signaling capability to provide various control functions for typical consumer or subscriber premise equipment, such as heating, ventilating and air conditioning equipment (“HVAC”), and appliances such as dishwashers, clothes washers, ovens, ranges, and coffee makers.
As noted above, however, current technology has provided only for separate and application specific control systems, such as a remote control for audio stereo, another remote control for video (television and VCR), separate telephones, a separate thermostat, and separate computer-based interfaces to control AC power line signaling. As of yet, current technology has not provided for a singular, centralized method or system for controlling all home devices and their associated digital video, analog video, video conferencing, and/or telephony functions or applications, etc.
Additionally, no thought has been given to utilizing a centralized apparatus such as a set top box (STB) in order to control all home devices and any associated digital video, analog video, video conferencing, and/or telephony functions or applications within the home. As is known, conventional communications systems typically include a receiver for receiving and processing transmitted waveforms. For example, in a satellite communications system, the receiver may include a small satellite dish connected by a cable to an STB or an integrated receiver-decoder (IRD), which are used as interchangeable terms in the art. The satellite dish is aimed toward the satellites, and the STB is connected to the user's television in a similar fashion to a conventional cable-TV decoder.
A micro-controller controls the overall operation of the STB, including the selection of parameters, the set-up and control of components, channel selection, viewer access to different programming packages, blocking certain channels, and many other functions. The compression and decompression of packetized video signals may be accomplished according to the Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) standards and the compression and decompression of audio signals may be accomplished according to the Motion Picture Expert Group (MPEG) standards, DOLBY DIGITAL (or AC-3) standards, DTS or other known standards. The conventional STB also typically includes video and audio decoders in order to decompress the received compressed video and audio. The STB may output video and audio data to a number of destinations, including audio and video decoders, ports, memories, and interface devices, such as a digital VHS (DVHS) interface. The STB may send the same audio and video data to different destinations. Conceivably, this could be in the form of commands to control a variety of peripherally connected devices.
Recently, due to the advances in digital technology and with a goal of creating greater personalization and customization for viewers, the STB has become embodied as part of a digital audio/video recording device or system. These devices incorporate a host of both traditional and powerful new features and functionality. For example, these features may include high quality digital A/V, the ability to pause/rewind live video and/or audio programs as they are broadcast, multi-speed fast forward and fast rewind, instant replay, slow motion and frame by frame advance. Additionally, the viewer may have access to, and have the ability to manipulate or develop an electronic program guide of listings.
Such digital video recording devices allow sports fans and movie buffs alike to have full control of live television programs and sporting events in full digital-quality. Viewers may also be able to create customized programming by searching for, and recording, programs that match their preferences by actor, director, keyword or any combination of content searches. Combined with the wide variety of program selections, viewers may find exactly what they are looking for and even create their own “TV channels” based on their favorite programming.
The electronic program guides generally may be displayed as a menu on a screen of a TV for example. Operation of push buttons on the STB or keys of a remote control may display a series of menu screens having an array of cells corresponding to particular programming events, channels, TV programs, etc. The viewer may scroll through the cells to choose a particular program, pull up another sub menu to find out more information on a particular program, or pull up a sub menu with additional options.
Accordingly, there is a need to apply the above functionality available in an STB to control a variety of diverse applications in the home. This is because many people today value their free time away from the travails of work and child-rearing perhaps to a greater extent than in the past, as they work more hours, on average, than at any time in recent history. In an effort to simplify people's daily routines, current home automation systems have attempted to provide at least a modicum of control in allowing people to configure their particular home devices to essentially operate without much human interaction, thereby enhancing a homeowner's life style and standard of living. But there are still limitations.
As noted, the drawbacks of remote control units and/or separate control devices oft times require people to have an almost PhD-like understanding of how to operate and control these units and/or computer-based home automation systems that were designed in an effort to simplify one's life. Even current home automation systems are generally limited to controlling a selected number of appliances or devices, and have limited graphical-user interface applications that would make the system necessarily user-friendly to the consumer.
What is needed is a method and system that allows the homeowner or person to easily control functions over multiple and diverse devices, applications and media within their own home environment. Further, there is a need for an STB that can take advantage of an essentially unlimited storage capacity and of a plurality of menu driven functions offered by a useable graphical-user interface, to control diverse devices, applications and media within the home, at a centralized location or device, with more functionality and flexibility than what is currently available.